gemelos potter
by sara lupin potter
Summary: ¿y si Albus Severus tuviera un gemelo? que ocurriria? La mayoria de Personajes son de J. K. Rowling di no al plagio espero que les guste es mi primer fic
1. presentacion de los gemelos

Esta historia sucedera en el año 2027. pero para meternos bien en la historia veamos que sucedio 11 años antes de dicho año...

En un pasillo de San Mungo un numerosa familia espera ansiosa el nacimiento de su futuro miembro. En este pasillo no solo esta dicha familia sino que tambien estan los amigos de esta. Dentro de una sala unas medimagas acompañan a un matrimonio mientras su hijo/a esta al nacer.

- Cielo relajate ya está casi no te pongas nerviosa.- dijo el hombre el cual vestia una camiseta de pijama y un pantalon de deporte pues eran las 4:00 de la madrugada del día 24 de junio del 2016.

- Harry James Potter no me digas que me calme- dijo la mujer pelirroja- que esto es todo por tu culpa...-dijo furiosa- ahhhh- grito, sufrio una contraccion.

-De acuerdo ya me callo- dijo un poco asustado pues Ginny no tenia un buen enfadar era peror que su madre, Molly.

Entonces dijo la medimaga- hora de empujar Ginny, respira y empuja lo mas fuerte que puedas-

¡ Ya lo sé!- grito...

Mientras fuera...

- Ron crees que de este harry saldra vivo?-dijo hermione

- no lo se la ultima vez salio un poco dañado... jeje- dijo el susodicho

- Ron no te rias de harry- dijo la nana Molly- pobre chico, ¡James estate quieto, vas a hacer un ahujero en el suelo!

- james vienes a jugar?- sugirio fred II, hijo de George y Angelina. Era identico a su padre excepto en que era de tez mas morena que él. James era identico a su abuelo , James Potter salvo en que era pelirojo castaño. Ambos tenian 2 años.

-no quiero estar aqui cuando salga mi hermanito- contesto con algo de nerviosismo.

entonces salio harry de la habitacion y les dijo que habian sido gemelos y que en cuanto supieran sus nombres les invitarian a pasar para conocerlos. dicho esto se volvio a meter en la habitacion con su esposa y empezaron a hablar sobre sus nombres.

- harry son identicos a ti salvo en que uno tiene los ojos azules-comento mirando a sus hijos- pero el otro es tu clon.- tanto ella como el sonrieron

- que nombres les ponemos Gin?- dijo el co curiosidad- yo escogi los de James Sirius ahora te toca a tí.

- bien pues...- se quedo pensando y entonces dijo- que te parece al ojiazul Remus Ronald?

- Remus? por que?- la miro con curiosidad

- Aparte de porque fue como un padre para ti- dijo tranquilamente- porque fue una gran persona y el mejor profesor y espero que el nombre lleve con el la personalidad- dijo esperanzadoramente

- si para contrarestar a james- rieron- me parece bien y al otro pequeño?

- pues a ese yo ya tenia un nombre pensado para si era niño no te lo dijer pero creo que te gustara- le conto alternando su mirada entre los dos ojiverdes- Es Albus por Dumbeldore, al cual le debemos mucho, y Severus por Snape, al que le debemos que tu estes vivo.

- me parece genial- le dijo y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en los labios y luego ambos miraron a sus hijos- bienvenidos a la familia Potter Remus Ronald y Albus Severus, es hora de que conozcais al resto. entonces se acerco a la puerta y les dijo que ya podian entrar pero entre los abuelos weasley, los 5 hermanos y los hijos de estos la sala estaba que no entraba nadie mas.- bien familia os presente a los gemelos potter sus nombres son Remus Ronald y Albus Severus, no digais nada de sus nombres pues las respuestas son complicadas.

James se acerco a sus hemanos y les dijo- bienvenidos al Clan Weasley yo soy vuestro hermano mayor James y al resto ya los conocereis- y sonrio ginny prosiguio diciendo quienes serian sus padrinos.

- bien sus padrinos seran si lo desean, de Remus Ted, tenia 6 años, y fleur. Y de albus Neville y Percy.- tras decir sus nombres ambos expusieron sus razones para escogerlos y ellos aceptaron encantados y orgullosos de haber sido escogidos.


	2. Reencuentro I

El 27 de agosto del año 2023, se celebraba el 6º cumpleaños de la menor de los Potter, Lilly Luna. La fiesta se hacia en la Madriguera, por cuestión de espacio. Cuando la familia potter llegó a la madriguera allí ya se encontraban, los abuelos, Charlie, Percy y bill con sus respectivas familias. Todos se saludaron y después los adultos se dividieron, los hombres a la sala de estar a hablar de Quiddich y las mujeres a la cocina a hablar de "cosas de mujeres", mientras los niños salían a jugar al jardin. Luego llegaron George y Ron con sus familias y justo detrás Neville y luna con su hija alice. Y así fueron llegando hasta que solo quedaba por llegar Hagrid, o abuelo ya que hagrid para los niños potter era como su abuelo paterno.

¡ Mama!, donde esta el abuelo?- pregunto lilly ansiosa por recibir todos los regalos.

Tranquila princesa estará al llegar- la relajo su padre.

Vale- dijo mas tranquila- ¡ Alaaaa, papa mira!- exclamo señalando a la ventana donde se veía a james y a fred II reir mientras observaban a alguien volar...

pero que demonios...-comenzó pero entonces les vio, los gemelos estaban volando. Entonces salio corriendo y en cuanto los que reian le vieron pararon- ¡Albus severus y remus ronald potter!- grito enfadado.

¡papa!- dijeron asustados, pues su padre era a ellos a los únicos a los que regañaba. Y de inmediato bajaron hasta aterrizar al lado de su padre.

En que demonios estabais pensando...- les regaño durante mas de 10 minutos. Hasta que llego hagrid y le tranquilizo. El resto de la velada fue tranquila, lilly estaba feliz reía con cada ocurrencia de sus padrinos, George y Luna.

Cuando ya estaba acabado la celebración llego alguien inesperado para todos excepto para uno pues el le esperaba desde hacia un par de días.

Buenas, familia Weasley, y felicidades Lilly- dijo sonriendo.

Gracias Sr. kingsley- también sonriendo. El resto de los presentes estaban sorprendidos de ver al ministro y viejo amigo allí pero se sorprendieron a un mas si era posible cuando Harry se levanto y se dirijo hasta el ministro y le invito a hablar fuera.

_Ya fuera de la casa_

lo conseguiste viejo amigo?- pregunto con ansia

si, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vuelvas a verlos pero ya eres mayorcito jeje- rió- toma esta es la dirección de tu primo Dudley Dursley- y le dio un trozo de pergamino.

Gracias, pero creo que ya es hora de pedir perdón por no haberme preocupado por su vida tras la batalla- dijo con tono melancólico- ademas el al final se disculpo, ahora es mi turno

bien tu sabrás, harry- sonriendo- bueno me tengo que ir.

Adiós – harry se quedo pesando en que mañana irian a verlos. Pero no se le había olvidado que tenia que castigar a los gemelos.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo como sera el reencuentro? castigara al final a los gemelos? y si es asi cual sera su castigo? la mayoría de PJ son de JK Rowling<p>

Comentar por favor


	3. Extraños sucesos en la noche

Harry volvió dentro de la casa y todos comenzar a preguntarle cosas y el solo respondió que eran cosas del ministerio. Al llegar al valle de godric, el matrimonio se fue a la cocina mientras los niños se cambiaban.

Cielo, tenemos que castigar a los gemelos- comento el ojiverde.

Querido, eres muy severo con ellos, no hicieron nada malo- contesto la pelirroja

si que lo hicieron me desobedecieron- rebatió y al ver que su esposa iba a hablar dijo- cuando les dije que nada de volar al menos hasta los 9.

harry potter, james voló por primera vez a los 7 también- le dijo un poco enfada- y tu no le dijiste nada, no puedes castigar a unos y a otros no por lo mismo- le dijo tajante mente dando por terminada la conversacion.

Pues los voy a castigar sin TV durante 2 días- dijo convencido de que eso ya le valdría

harry tienes que parar de hacer esto, pero como se que no vas a cambiar, vale- finalizo ginny la conversación.

Ah¡ gin mañana vamos a ir a ver a mi primo- al ver la cara de su esposa le contó la historia- te parece?- dijo buscando su aprobación y la consiguió en ese momento llegaron los niños.

Papa! Sentimos mucho lo de las escobas pero es que jam y fred nos retaron- dijeron al unisono algo habitual en los gemelos.

Eh¡ no mintáis enanos- dijo al ver la cara de su madre- desobedecisteis a papa...

Basta¡- grito la madre- harry diles las noticias.

El elegido les contó a sus gemelos su castigo lo cual les molesto pero no mucho ya que sabían que podía haber sido peor. Luego harry les dijo que al día siguiente irian a ver a su primo. Eso les extraño un poco solo a los gemelos, porque los otros dos ni se inmutaron. Al terminal su padre se llevo a los 3 menores a sus habitaciones, James se quedo solo con su madre que quería hablar con el.

James porque les hiciste eso a tus hermanos?- pregunto

no les hice nada -mintió- ellos cogieron las escobas y se pusieron a volar- mintió mas.

Como sera que no te creo, estas castigado sin volar durante 1 mes- dijo con tono severo

me parece injusto...- pero callo al ver la mirada asesina de su madre, y se fueron ambos para sus camas.

_En la habitación de los gemelos antes de bajar y ser castigados_

los gemelos hablaban nerviosos sabían que su padre cuando se enfadaba era peor que su madre.

al¡ papa parecía muy enfadado me temo lo peor- dijo el ojiazul con miedo.

Si pero creo que mama esta en nuestra defensa- rió con nerviosismo- ademas james hizo lo mismo con nuestra edad...

si, a el y a lilly nunca les dice nada- le interrumpió enfadado- es injusto

es verdad- dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca- sabes creo que deberíamos decir la verdad- y ambos sonrieron con malicia- ya sabes decirle que James también tuvo que ver jaja- rió

estoy de acuerdo- y ambos rieron.

_Otra vez en el presente_

en la habitación de los padres se estaban acomodando para dormir después de quitar el _muffliato_

buenas noches, amor- dijo el dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Buenas noches, corazón- contesto ella como siempre que acababan, apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de harry – espero que mañana todo salga bien – y le dio un suave beso en el pecho. Ambos sonrieron y se durmieron abrazados.

_Otra vez en la habitación de los gemelos_

los niños se estaban acostando pues habían estado hablando sobre lo que había pasado y sobre el porque de la visita de mañana.

buenas noches, hermano azul- dijo riendo el ojiverde

buenas noches, amigo verde- dijo también riendo el ojiazul

_pasadas unas horas, todavía de noche_

todos dormían plácidamente, hasta que james y lilly comenzaron a gritar seguidos de ginny. Harry y los gemelos se despertaron y fueron a socorrer a los otros.

gin que te pasa?- pregunto alterado

ah¡ harry ayudame- grito

Abre los ojos amor mio¡- le dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, ella lo hizo y antes de empezar a leer la mente de su esposa, grito pensando que todos sus hijos estaban sufriendo lo mismo, que no se durmieran bajo ningún concepto. Y comenzó a practicar la legeremancia a su mujer.

_Oyó - " harry potter, el niño que mato a mi mentor, yo soy peor que voldemort... prepara a tus soldados para la batalla me estoy acercando, estate atento en un par de años nos veremos"- _finalizo riéndose

al acabar los 3 que habían sufrido este doloroso momento intentaron dormir pero los otros 3 se lo impidieron, todos bajaron a la sala para comprobar que no había peligro en que volviera a dormir. Harry se entero que tampoco los gemelos habían gritado. Se fueron a dormir otra vez y el se quedo pensando en el porque.

_Al día siguiente_

los potter se preparaban para ir a visitar a los dursley. Mientras ginny comprobaba como vestían todos harry tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y entonces se fijo que al primero que miro fue a el.

Harry vestía una camisa de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones negros, lilly y ella vestían unos vestidos azul y morado respectivamente, james una camiseta de manga corta roja y unos pantalones cortos azules, y por ultimo los gemelos vestían alternando la ropa de los colores de sus ojos, convers azules pantalones cortos verdes, camiseta corta azul y camisa abierta corta verde. Al finalizar la inspección se aparecieron muy cerca de la casa en un pueblo llamado canterbury. Al llegar a la casa harry pico al timbre.

Una bella mujer apareció y el pensó que era la esposa de dudley.

buenos días, deseo hablar con el sr. dursley- dijo con amabilidad

un momento- y volvió dentro de la casa

chicos nada de magia por favor- les pidió pero cuando iba a continuar oyó

si, que desea?- pregunto una voz que conocía muy bien, era su primo...

_continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>como reaccionara dudley cuando harry se de la vuelta? volvera a ver harry a sus tios? como sera la vida de dudley?<strong>**

****COMENTAR porfavor ****


	4. Reencuentro II

Harry por un momento se quedo petrificado, pero reacciono a tiempo.

si, deseaba hablar contigo Dudley- volteo harry para ver a su primo- o ya no te acuerdas de tu primo?

ha...harry?- pregunto incredulo- eres tu?

No, big D- respondió con tono irónico- soy el tío vernon camuflado- rió harry y su familia de su ocurrencia, lo cual le saco una sonrisa a su primo, quien ya no estaba gordo sino que era delgado y fuerte.

No me lo puedo creer- cometo acercandose a harry- me alegro de verte- lo abrazo- ellos son mi esposa megan y mi hijo John

encantado, pues estos son mi familia, mi esposa Ginevra, el mayor de mis hijos James Sirius, la menor Lilly Luna y mis gemelos Remus Ronald y Albus Severus- finalizo con una sonrisa mirando a su familia

un placer, mi madre! Si son tus clones, serian tus miniaturas sino fuera por sus ojos uno los tiene azules y el otro incluso mas esmeraldas que los tuyos harry- comento y los invito a pasar. Una vez dentro, se pusieron a recordar viejos momentos de cuando eran niños. Al matrimonio potter le extraño que megan no se asustara cuando hablaban de magia.

Megan, tu sabes que nosotros somos magos?- extrañado de que su primo hablara de la magia como algo muy normal.

Si mi hermano es mago, yo no pero se quienes soy vosotros- al ver las caras de los potter continuo- fuisteis compañeros en Howarts, el es Seamus Finnigan.

O no me lo puedo creer Seamus es tu hermano?- ella asintió- por merlín sigue siendo igual de piro-mano y adicto a las explosiones?- rió Ella asintió riendo

las horas fueron pasando y todo iba bien hasta que la puerta sonó Y megan fue a abrir

Señores Dursley- dijo lo suficiente alto para que todos en la sala la oyeran, todos se levantaron y harry se en camino hacia el lugar donde estaba megan.

Buenos días- comenzó vernon pero no acabo pues vio a su sobrino salir de la sala- pero que diablos haces tu en casa de nuestro pequeño Dudley?- pregunto enfadado mientras se acercaba a potter.

Una vez que el tío llego hasta harry y petunia salio de su asombro entrando a la casa, megan cerro la puerta.

pues hacerle una visita a mi querido primo- dijo con tranquilidad retadora- pero si tu no quieres verme coges la puerta y te largas- retándolo Su tío iba a hablar cuando petunia le interrumpió

harry eres tu?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, este asintió- estas bien?- este volvió a asentir y entonces se vio envuelto en un abrazo por parte de su tía- esta es tu familia?

Si- se acerco a su familia- esta es Ginevra mi amada esposa, y estos son mis hijos, el mayor James Sirius- vernon fruncía el ceño mucho y petunia tenia cara de asombro- la menor lilly luna – las anteriores expresiones se acentuaron- y por ultimo los medianos, los gemelos albus severus y remus ronald- al verlos el tío salto a por los potter pero todos los dursley se interpusieron.

Petunia se volteo para mirar a los niños potter

james, eres idéntico a tu abuelo, lilly te pareces a tu abuela pero eres idéntica a tu madre y los gemelos 2 copias exactas de mi sobrino sino fuera por los ojos, remus los tienes azules cielo y albus los tienes verdes idénticos a los de lilly que eran mas esmeralda que los de tu padre- dijo sonriendo- soy la tía petunia de vuestro padre- volteo a verle- harry siento como te trate esos años, pero es que le tenia celos a tu madre por lo de la magia y saber que tu también.. ya sabes- dijo con pena

no te disculpes eso tengo que hacerlo yo, por no haberme preocupado por vosotros después de la batalla- dijo arrepentido

nadie que te pueda importar te culpa te entendemos- dijo su primo y su tía asintió

el resto de la tarde paso sin casi ningún problema, los niños se hicieron rápido amigos y cuando ya se despedían, los primos tuvieron una conversación

harry hay que repetir esto- dijo encantado

si, pero yo no tengo mucho tiempo libre pero podemos seguir en contacto por correspondencia- le dijo- tu solo tienes que llamar a hedwig y darle la carta- dijo sonriendo

de acuerdo nos vemos- despidió

adiós- y se aparecio en el valle de godric con su familia

_pasaron los años y siguieron en contacto hasta que una carta hizo que harry sonriera ese año cumplían los gemelos 11_

* * *

><p><em>Que traeria la carta? que pasara cuando vallan al anden 9 y 34? _

_Comentar =)_


	5. Regalos, Sorpresas y Exibiciones

_Ahora que ya hemos hecho un pequeño repaso, es hora de adentrarnos en el presente._

Hoy era el día 24 de junio del 2027, una fecha especial para algunos de los miembros de la familia weasley. Hoy los gemelos potter cumplían 11 y el 1 de septiembre emprenderían su primer viaje a hogwarts como alumnos.

Este cumpleaños era uno de los pocos en los que todos los weasley se reunían en la madriguera. Ademas de la familia anfitriona también estaban los longbottom, Mcgonagall, lupin y hagrid.

Los gemelos estaban muy felices pues allí estaban celebrando el cumpleaños mas esperado, con sus amigos. Cuando hubieron llegado todos como era costumbre recibieron sus regalos.

Remus recibió

de su madrina y tío bill, un pequeño colgante con sus iniciales, y que era de una piedra azul cielo como sus ojos.

De Teddy, su padrino, recibió una gorra que cambiaba de color según su estado de animo.

De sus tíos Audrey y percy, el libro el mundo del Quidditch, y porta-gafas de cuero para cuando jugara al quidditch.

Los abuelos, un jersey azul claro con un R en verde y un gorro igual, para el invierno.

Los tíos george y su esposa, un pac de sortilegios weasley y el libro de las mejores bromas de hogwarts.

Los tíos ron y herminone, unos guantes de buscador.

El tío charlie, una escoba, llamada la dragonius azul, era una escoba con una tira azul (era algo relacionada con los dragones) y un colmillo del dragón azulado, le dijo que siempre que quisiese la escoba solo tenia que coger el colmillo y pronunciar su nombre.

Los longbottom le regalaron una túnica dorada muy elegante.

Albus recibo: (el mismo orden anterior)

B. & F. una túnica plateada muy elegante.

T. el libro la historia del quidditch, y unos calzoncillos que cambiaban de color según tu estado de animo.

De su 2º padrino y de su esposa, un pequeño colgante de una esmeralda donde se veían sus iniciales grabadas y un porta-gafas al igual que a su hermano

Ab. lo mismo que su hermano pero era verde y con una A en azul, y el gorro igual.

G. & A. los mismo que a su hermano.

R. & H. lo mismo que a su hermano.

C. una escoba, llamada draconius meralda, era una escoba con una tira de color esmeralda, al igual que a su hermano le dio un colmillo del draconux esmeralda y le dijo lo mismo que a Remus.

Su 1º padrino y Luna le regalaron un diario donde escribir todas sus experiencias

También recibieron de parte de sus primos, amigos y hermanos unas gafas anti-ventiscas para quidditch , mcgonagall;un ejemplar de la historia de hogwarts a cada uno y sus padres unos anillos que el de cada uno tenia su 1ª inicial A (albus) R (remus). Y hagrid les dijo que se lo daría en hogwarts

Todos estaban encantados los niños no esperaron a estrenar sus nuevas escobas y artículos, todos se lo estaban pasando en grande. En la cocina una mujer llevaba interesada por una carta que había recibido su marido y ahora le pensaba preguntar.

Harry cielo recuerdas la ultima carta de tu primo?- pregunto suplicante

si quieres que te diga lo que me hizo tanta gracia?- pregunto como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, ella asintió y el saco una carta del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo dio.

La carta así decía:

_Querido harry,_

_si John a crecido mucho y acaba de cumplir 11 años, _

_y según lo que me dijiste de vernos pronto creo que te sorprendiria_

_lo pronto que nos vernos en ese lugar que tanto odie en mi niñez_

_ATTE: Dudley_

_PD: mi hijo se llama John Harry ata cabos primito_

_no me hagas ver solo la cara de mi padre jeje_

Así Ginny leía la carta y miraba a harry sin comprender

no lo entiendo harry- dijo confundida

es evidente nos veremos en King's Cross, en el anden 9 y ¾ - dijo sonriendo- John es mago jaja lo he confirmado- asi acabaron la conversación entre risas y algun que otro beso.

_El 1 de septiembre en el anden 9 y ¾ harry se disponia a despedir a sus hijo cuando..._

james para damela- grito remus, su hermano le habia quitado la gorra que teddy le habia regalado- James damela- enfadado

James dasela no tenemos aquí nuestras escobas- dijo al enfadado por el comportamiento de su hermano

buscaos la vida enanos- dijo riendo. Pero el no supo que habia pasado cuando derrepente los gemelos se agarraron el cuello y susurraron algo e de inmediato las escobas mas majestuosas que habian visto en esa estacion todos se pararon a mirar. Al y rem se subieron en sus respectivas escobas

James Sirius Potter devuelve la gorra- gritaron al unisono, mientras ascendian velozmente hacia su hermano que comenzo a huir de ellos, pero en menos de 2 minutos lo habian atrapado pero el habia lanzado la gorra muy lejos, y los gemelos con los reflejos de buscadores que tenian se dirijieron hacia la gorra velozmente, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y la atraparon remus se la puso y reemprendieron el camino hacia el anden. En cuanto pisaron el anden tubieron que subir rapidamente al tren sin despedirse de sus padres mas que con la mano las escobas fueron con ellos.

Harry no habia reaccionado a tiempo y cuando reacciono se encontro con su primo delante y se fueron a tomar un café los 2 matrimonios y la pequeña Lilly.

* * *

><p>Que pasara cuando los gemelos lleguen a hogsmeade? cual sera el regalo de hagrid?<p> 


	6. Expreso a hogwarts

Los gemelos caminaban junto a su prima Rose, buscando un compartimento que estuviera vacío. Al cabo de un rato, encontraron uno en el que solo había un chico el cual a los niños potter les era extremadamente conocido.

hola, podemos pasar- pregunto Remus con amabilidad

si claro – respondió el otro chico que se quedo observando a los gemelos mientras se le formaba una sonrisa

gracias- Dijo rose – mi nombre es Rose Weasley – y le extendió la mano al chico que se la estrecho

nosotros somos los gemelos, albus severus y remus ronald potter -dijeron la unisono y también le estrecharon la mano

yo soy John harry Dursley- dijo con una sonrisa al ver las caras de sus primos- hacia mucho que no nos veíamos primitos- los 3 rieron y se abrazaron

_Al cabo de unas horas_

la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un chico rubio con una sonrisa amable y con unos ojazos grises

Puedo sentarme?- pregunto con temor pues había reconocido a 3 de los 4 chicos como los hijos del trió de oro. Rose miro a sus primos diciéndoles que era un malfoy.

Claro- dijo albus con remus y john asintiendo, y rose con cara de preocupación- somos remus ronald potter, john harry dursley, rose weasley y yo soy albus severus potter- dijo señalando a cada uno de los nombrados.

Tu eres Scorpius hyperion malfoy verdad?- pregunto curioso remus- no me mal interpretes no te estoy juzgando solo estoy curioso si eres tu-dijo al ver la cara con la que se había sentado el nuevo integrante del grupo- nuestro padre dice que tu padre a cambiado

si eso es cierto ya no es como cuando estaba en hogwarts- dijo sonriendo- en que casa queréis ir?

Griffindor, como una buena Weasley-dijo rose

yo preferiría también ir a griffindor, pero me da igual- dijo remus

a mi me da igual ir a una o a otra según James- dijo albus- voy a acabar en Slytherin

yo no se me da igual pero supongo que Griffindor – dijo john

yo creo que voy a ir a Slytherin pero no me importaría ir a otra casa jeje- rió scorpius

_continuaron hablando durante unas horas mas hasta..._

oye os importaría que usáramos diminutivos?- pregunto a todos- al, rosie y yo ya los tenemos yo soy Rem- dijo- pero vosotros?

Ami me llaman Scor-dijo el susodicho

y ami me podéis llamar johny si lo preferís, aunque prefería que me llamarais John- dijo dursley

si mejor- dijeron al unisono los potter mientras reían. Todos se habían hecho ya amigos y se cambiaron ya que pronto llegarían los potter estaban impacientes en saber cual seria el regalo de su abuelo hagrid.

En cuanto bajaron los gemelos salieron corriendo en dirección de su querido abuelo hagrid al llegar a él, le saltaron encima y el divertido les dijo que se tranquilizaran que tenia que darles sus regalos

preparados chicos- dijo el semi-gigante mientras volvía a gritar los de 1º por aquí- tomad son 2 lechuzas no hay muchas como estas pero son perfectas para vosotros debéis ponerles nombre- dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de felicidad que tenían sus queridos "nietos".

La mia se llamara Sky- dijo mirando su lechuza que era de un blanco azulado y tenia algunas plumas son bastantes rasgos del color azul cielo.

Y la mia Emerald- imitando a su hermano, la suya era negra con pequeños rasgos dorados y plumas verde esmeralda. Hagrid sonrió feliz por los nombres escogidos y luego de que dejaran a las lechuzas con su equipaje se fueron hacia el castillo en los botes en un bote iban los 4 chicos y en otro iba rose con alice longbottom, anabel wood y otra chica rubia que no conocía.

Al bajar de los botes y volver a reunirse caminaron hacia una de las entradas al castillo donde se veía una silueta de un mago que hablaba con un fantasma muy animadamente

profesor- dijo hagrid y el profesor se dio la vuelta para ver a hagrid tras despedirse del fantasma- Neville aquí tienes a los nuevos alumnos- dijo sonriendo

gracias hagrid- también sonriendo le indico que ya podía irse pero no sin antes darle un apretón de manos- bien alumnos esto es hogwarts aparir de ahora este sera vuestro hogar durante 9 de los 12 meses de 7 años- dijo mirando a todos- seguidme

_los guió hacia el gran comedor..._

* * *

><p><em><em>A que casa iran? abra alguna sorpresa mas? quien sabe...<em>_


	7. seleccion y conociendo a los compañeros

Al entrar en el gran comedor iban en una fila de a dos, siguiendo al profesor. Todos miraban el comedor alucinados. Los potter al pasar por al lado de su hermano le guiñaron el ojo y el les devolvió el gesto. James estaba sentado con sus amigos los cuales eran llamados los nuevos merodeadores, estos eran Louis Weasley, rubio de ojos azules muy guapo fuerte su forma animaga era la de un lobo siberiano. Fred weasley, se había convertido en un chico muy guapo su forma animaga era la de un cuervo. Ángel Van Courk era muy alto, su pelo era dorado y sus ojos verdes claro su forma animaga era la de un lince ibérico y por ultimo estaba James que su forma animaga era gato negro. los 4 eran altos, el mas alto ángel, fuertes y guapos.

Al llegar a las escaleras del altar donde se situaba la mesa de los profesoras, el profesor longbottom se paro y se puso al lado de un taburete

bien cuando os nombre os sentáis y seréis seleccionados a una de las 4 casas- dijo seriamente. Cuando acabo el sobrero se puso a cantar y unos minutos después Neville comenzó a nombrar a chicos. Al rato el primer nombre conocido

Rose Weasley- la nombro y ella muy nerviosa camino hacia el, le puso el sobrero y a los pocos segundos la mando a griffindor donde fue recibida por toda su familia y sus amigas.

John Harry Dursley-dijo. Los potter le dieron un empujón a su primo el cual estaba muy nervioso el sombrero le dijo – _con que eres un evans siendo asi solo puedo enviarte a_ griffindor!- grito el sombrero

3 chicos mas fueron a Slytherin, también lo fue scorpius, _cuando ya solo quedaban 4 chicos_

Remus Ronald Potter- los gemelos chocaron los anillos y dijeron"siempre juntos"y remus se encamino hacia el sombrero que tras un minuto dio su veredicto enviándolo a griffindor. Rem corrió directo hacia su padrino y luego hacia su hermano y su familia.

Albus Severus Potter- al respiro y la mesa griffindor entera le presto atención. Una vez al tubo el sombreo empezó a tener una discursion con el, discursion que acabo perdiendo y siendo enviado a – Slytherin!- todos sorprendidos

Queee¿ no!- gritaron los otros potter y el ojiverde cabizbajo se dirijio hacia la mesa de las serpientes donde fue recibido con algo de frialdad menos por 4 personas los hermanos nott, scor y adams cronk que era uno de los mejores amigos de Teddy. La selección acabo cuando los últimos dos fueron enviados también a la casa de las serpientes.

Bienvenidos un año mas a hogwarts- dijo la directora McGonagall, para dar las advertencias de siempre- bien una vez recordado esto, demos les la bienvenida a los nuevos profesores que son 4, DCAO Isabella Prince- era una hermosa mujer de unos 30 años, castaña y de ojos verdes que vestía una túnica morada.- CCM, Puffrick Weasley- era el hijo de Charlie el cual se había enterado que era suyo hacia unos años y se había casado con la madre del nuevo profesor. Puffrick era igual que su padre excepto en que tenia el pero dorado y los ojos azules cielo pero con motas visibles moradas claras.- que también impartirá las clases de vuelo- Los gemelos se fijaron que su primo favorito vestía un uniforme de domador de Dragones.- y transformaciones y pociones las impartirán Mattew McKinnon y Angelina Weasley respectivamente- Mattew era un hombre de unos 30 años rubio y de ojos verdes, alto y fuerte muy apuesto, vestía una túnica negra muy elegante. Y angelina era la esposa de George y madre de Fred.

Al finalizar la cena los prefectos de las casas se llevaron a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, de griffindor era Victorie weasley y de slytherin era theo Nott quien salia desde el año pasado con Molly II weasley, por lo que era decir poco que protegería al potter que a partir de ahora seria una serpiente y el predijo que su vida en hogwarts no seria un camino de rosas...

_una vez ya en las habitaciones..._

_En la habitación de Slytherin_

Albus compartía habitación con otros 5 chicos, uno de ellos era scor. En cuanto entraron ellos cogieron las camas juntas scor cogió la 1ª y Al la 2ª en la 3ª se puso un chico que parecía ser francés pero su apellido era ingles sin duda y ademas le era extrañamente familiar ese apellido.

Hola, como os llamáis?- pregunto Al ante la mirada de scor creyó que no había sido buena idea hablar, y no se equivocaba.

Hola potter, que raro tener al hijo del gran _Harry Potter_ en Slytherin creo que al sombrero va siendo hora de darle la jubilación – dijo el que parecía ser el cabecilla de los 3- malfoy ahora te juntas con potter normal que tu padre se avergüence de ti- los otros rieron, al miro a scor ,que tenia la mirada mas frívola que había visto en la mirada de alguien.

McFly, Goyle, Tylor hacia tiempo que no veía a gente tan insolente como para meterse en esta casa con alguien sin dudas mucho mas superior tanto como persona como mágicamente.- dijo sin quitar esa mirada- al creo que es hora de ir para la cama- sugirió. Al asintió

pero antes de irme para cama tengo que decir que si tan superiores sois a mi no lo demostráis muy bien- y dicho esto se volteo hacia el chico de procedencia francesa- como te llamas?- dijo sonriendo y dejando el tono duro que había usado antes – yo soy Albus Potter

yo soy Serafín Snape-dijo tímidamente

yo soy scorpius malfoy- y hechas las presentaciones pertinentes los 3 se metieron en sus camas y se durmieron esperando el amanecer.

_En la habitación de griffindor_

Remus compartía habitación con su primo john y chris thomas el hijo de un amigo de su padre, ademas de ellos con otro chico que creía que era hermano de Ángel aka _An el lince._

hola, chicos como os llamáis?- pregunto un chico bastante alto, con el pelo corto y de color miel, sus ojos era verdes claro, era muy guapo- yo soy Baltazar Van Courk

yo soy Chris Thomas- este era igual a su padre Dean Thomas pero con la tez mas clara pero igual mente muy moreno.

Yo soy John Dursley, su primo- dijo dursley

y yo soy Remus potter, tu eres el hermano de An el lince el amigo de mi hermano verdad?- pregunto el ojiazul

si asi es- sonrió y siguieron hablando durante un rato y luego se acostaron.

* * *

><p>Que pasara el primer dia de clase? compartiran clase los gemelos?<p> 


	8. problemas en Slytherin

A la mañana siguiente, al scor y ser bajaron pronto a la sala común para no tener problemas con los otros 3. pero a ser se le había olvidado la varita y tubo que volver. En eso ya habían bajado los otros 3. a los pocos minutos bajaron las chicas y entre ellas la amiga de su prima y sus amigas. El se le acerco ya que parecía que estaba apartada del resto.

hola – le dijo con una tímida sonrisa- tu eres Albus Potter verdad? Tu prima y vuestras amigas me hablaron de vosotros- al ante eso sonrió

si soy yo, y tu como te llamas?- le pregunto- y lo mas importante porque estas sola y no estas con tus amigas?- preocupado

mi nombre es Eleador Prince- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos verdes- y estoy sola porque no he hecho amigas ya que no soy digna de llevar el apellido prince... - comenzó

no digas tonterías, si yo le hiciera caso a los de mi habitación tampoco seria digno- rió- todos somos dignos de nuestros apellidos, y tienes que estar orgullosa de ser quien eres- dijo sonriendo y ella se sonrojo- puedes venir con nosotros- ella asintió y fueron con scor que después de las presentaciones se sentaron en uno de los sillones con Tim Nott. Al rato, Serafín bajo por fin pero no iba a ser para ir al comedor.

Huy pero mirar a quien tenemos aquí creo que esto es tuyo- mostrando la varita de ser- huy que pena me da que esta varita se valla a romper es que tengo unas manos de mantequilla- tiro la varita al suelo y se dispuso a pisarla pero no pudo porque alguien se tiro encima de el. Serafín cogió su varita para oír como muchas varitas les apuntaban y para ver que fue albus el que se tiro encima de Mcfly.

Levantaos- ordeno un chico mientras ayudaba a jason Mcfly a levantarse, por su parecido al dedujo que era su hermano mayor del que tan mal hablaba james.- como osas tocar a nuestro hermano ahora sufriréis las consecuencias- y lanzo un hechizo pero no golpeo contra nadie ya que al había desenfundado y sin saber que hizo lo estaba contrarrestando hasta el punto de hacer retrocer al otro Mcfly- sarah a que esperas ayudame- esa tal sarah dudo pero después como si fuera una obligacion ayudo al cabo de unos minutos al seguia aguantando a duras penas, cuando alguien hizo que las varitas de los atacantes salieran volando, y corrio a socorrerlos, eran todos los prefectos y tim pero los que corrieron fueron los nott y adams

estas bien al?- al ver a albus de rodillas- toma esto te ayudara. Y el resto largo todos al gran comedor ya!- grito lo ultimo- todo un campeón al aguantar a dos contrincantes mas cualificados que tu es una gran hazaña.- sonrieron- y tu serafín estas bien

si sino fuera por al no lo estaría me querían romper la varita.

Bueno no fue nada ademas no me caen bien- rió- esa chica quien era?

Es la melliza de christofer Mcfly, pero ella hace lo que hace por obligación ella es muy buena chica- y se fueron al gran comedor, una vez allí matt repartió los horarios y de paso los nott le comentaron lo ocurrido. El se enfado mucho y los dos varones Mcfly fueron castigados muy severamente.

Según el horario griffindor y slytherin compartían, Transformaciones, Herbología. Luego slytherin compartía encantamientos y Historia de la Magia con Hufflepuff y con ravenclaw Astronomía y. Griffindor las compartía al revés que slytherin, es decir donde slytherin compartía con hufflepuff griffindor la compartía con ravenclaw. Las 4 juntas compartían DCAO, pociones y vuelo.

Los lunes tenían 2 horas de pociones esa era su primera clase, después tenían unos historia de la magia y otros encantamientos y después de comer tenían todos vuelo.

como mola empezamos en hogwarts con la clase de tía angy- rieron mientras iban hacia las mazmorras los potter, malfoy, snape, prince, weasley, wood, longbottom, dursley, thomas, finnigan y van courk. Al entrar se sentaron de 3 en 3, en la primera fila de la izquierda, Chris, lucy finnigan y john; en la 1ª del centro, los gemelos y eleador y en la 2ª, baltazar, serafin y scorpius; y por ultimo en la 1ª de la derecha Rose, alice y anabel.

Bienvenidos a la clase de pociones, mi nombre es angelina weasley, algunos me conocéis o bien por vuestros padres o bien de verme en la tienda de sortilegios weasley. Aquí todos me debéis llamar señora o profesora de acuerdo pues empecemos- dijo sonriendo la clase paso sin inconvenientes al acabar la clase slytherin había ganado 50 puntos, griffindor 35, ravenclaw 30 y hufflepuff 20.

al finalizar la clase cada casa se dirigió a su siguiente clase que era o bien encantamientos (S&H) o bien historia de la magia (G&R) (NA: voy a poner las iniciales de las casas cuando me dirija a ellas)

Tras acabar las clases de la mañana se fueron al gran comedor, luego tenían todos vuelo con el profesor puffrick weasley.

* * *

><p>Que ocurrira en la clase de vuelo? como acabara la batalla entre los slytherin's ?<p> 


	9. Clase de vuelo

Al acabar de comer el grupo se reunió en las puertas del G.C para ir al campo de quiddich donde darían la clase de vuelo. En el grupo solo había 3 personas que no supieran volar nada, Rose, eleador y john, el resto sabían al menos mantenerse en la escoba. Cuando llegaron al campo ya estaban la mayoría de alumnos y el profesor, que llevaba ropa de domador de dragones, esta era muy bonita pues era una chaqueta de manga-corta roja oscura, con un dragón negro que iba desde su hombro bajaba por la espalda hasta la mitad de la parte de atrás de su pierna derecha, los pantalones eran del mismo color que la chaqueta, eran pitillos. Esta ropa dejaba ver la buena forma en la que se encontraba, llego justo detrás de ellos para dar comienzo a la clase a los pocos minutos una vez que ya estaban todos.

bien, empecemos mi nombre es Puffrick Weasley, soy de procedencia rumana y ademas de profesor de vuelo también lo seré de CCM y arbitro de quiddich.- sonrió y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer las escobas- bien un voluntario para probar lo que sabe hacer sobre la escoba?- miro a sus alumnos y al ver que no había muchos dispuestos- Malfoy?- scor negó con la cabeza- bueno pues entonces lo 2 potter's- los niños lo miraron y dieron un paso al frente – también vosotros Mcfly y Tylor- también se adelantaron. El profesor puso 4 escobas en el suelo y les dijo que pusieran una mano encima de la escoba y dijeran "arriba". Los 4 hicieron subir a sus escobas a la primera- bien ahora supongo que no sera necesario que os explique como empezar a volar no?- los 4 negaron se subieron a sus escobas y se elevaron unos metros mientras puffrick les explicaba al resto lo que debían de hacer. Una vez que todos se elevaron weasley cogió su propia escoba y se puso a volar también, al llegar a sus alumnos vio que algunos tenian dificultades para mantenerse sobre su escoba- los que no tembléis en las escobas estaros atentos de que nadie se caiga mientras yo ayudo a los que tienen problemas- y fue a ayudar a un hufflepuff. Los potter's fueron cerca de rose, chris y baltazar con John, alice y anabel con lucy y serafin y scorpius con eleador.

Eh! potter te crees el rey por saber volar? Claro que si tu primo no fuera el profesor y tu padre no te hubiera enseñado. Otro gallo cantaria- dijo Mcfly, que junto a tylor ayudaban a goyle, a albus.

Si claro tal vez tengas razón, que pena que yo sepa volar desde antes de los 7 y que con 4 años montamos por 1º vez en la Saeta de Fuego de papa- dijo mirando a su hermano que le sonreía cómplice- Pero claro sin el permiso de papi- dijeron al unisono con voz infantil. En eso rose que temblaba en su escoba tras una pequeña ráfaga de viento se desequilibro.

Al, Rem!- grito de la que se caía de la escoba. Los gemelos voltearon y antes de que su primo pudiera hablar se tiraron en picado haciendo ir a las escobas a mas velocidad de la que podían. Bajo la mirada de la clase, tuvieron que saltar para coger a rose y la cubrieron con sus cuerpos para evitar que se diera contra el suelo y haciendo que ellos si golpearan con bastante fuerza contra el césped. Todos aterrizaron ,cuando ellos se levantaban doloridos pero acaban mas doloridos cuando jugaban en casa, el profesor llego hasta ellos a la vez que la directora que había estado observando la clase.

Enanos estáis bien?- pregunto puffrick algo preocupado- no dudaba que la salvarías pero no vi la necesidad de que saltarais de las escobas.- rió

no, si tuviéramos nuestras escobas, pero... - comenzó Al

… con estas si porque ya las habíamos puesto al máximo..- continuo Rem

… en la caída, y si no saltábamos no llegaríamos- al unisono acabaron de defenderse.

Gracias primos,- sonrió rose- pero no me habría caído sino hubierais estado peleando con Mcfly y tylor- les regaño

a vuestra edad es impresionante y a la vez imprudente lo que acabáis de hacer, pero yo solo vi a una persona volar a tal velocidad con esas escobas- les regaño/felicito la directora- uno de los mejores buscadores que tuvo este colegio...

si me permite intentar adivinar su nombre- dijo el profesor y ella asintió- pues calculo que no seria mi padre – rieron- así que por descarte diría que es el Sr. Potter

en efecto, y como premio por salvar la vida de una compañera- dirigiéndose a los pequeños potter's- y sabiendo que tanto G como S necesitan buscadores, les concedo la posibilidad de participar en las pruebas siempre y cuando a Harry Potter no le importe, y a cronk y a teddy no les importe contar con unos potter como buscadores.- dijo ella

seria genial- al unisono sonriendo a mas no poder – nosotros nos encargamos de papa- dijo Al con una sonrisa maligna

pero de los capitanes?- pregunto Rem

me encargo yo- dijo puffrick- pero que conste que quiero que...

no es justo yo también se volar yo también quiero hacer las pruebas de buscador- grito enfadado Mcfly junto a tylor que también quería

A mi me parece justo- dijo al con tranquilidad

si a mi también siempre que quede claro que actúan bajo su propia responsabilidad- dijo remus

de acuerdo pero como bien han dicho los gemelos bajo vuestra y única responsabilidad- dijo la directora algo enfadada ya que ella solo quería a los potter en los equipos- ahora os vais a escribir a vuestros padres para que si tenéis escobas os las traigan mañana y me vengan a ver para saber que tenéis su autorización- y se fue. Al momento los gemelos salieron corriendo hacia la casa de hagrid llamando a sus lechuzas, y estas fueron al encuentro con sus amos. Los gemelos escribieron cada uno una carta a su padre y las sellaron con el anillo que sus padres les habían regalado. Pusieron los sobres en sus lechuzas y se las enviaron a su padre. Las dos lechuzas mas peculiares de hogwarts salieron volando con una carta cada una.

Esa noche llegaron a la casa de los potter 2 lechuzas una con rasgos azules cielo y otra con algunas plumas verdes esmeralda, Lilly las reconoció al instante.

papa, mama!- grito- emerald y sky están aquí- dijo sonriendo

ginny cogió las cartas que traían y vio los sellos de las letras "A" y "R" respectivamente, luego le dio la vuelta a la carta y leyó "harry James Potter" "aka papa"- Cariño los niños te escriben a ti- le dijo a harry que entraba en la cocina. Cogió las cartas y leyó sin ser interrumpido estas decían así:

_Querido papa:_

_te escribo porque tengo cositas que contarte primero que soy amigo de Chris Thomas y de Lucy Finnigan que ademas de ser nuestra amiga es la prima de john, también soy amigo del hermano de angel el amigo de James. Soy también amigo de algunos Slytherin's pero eso no es lo mas importante. Bueno si no te has dado cuenta soy Griffindor jaja pero te escribo porque la directora me dijo que mañana voy a poder hacer las pruebas de quiddich así que debes de traerme la escoba y venir a hogwarts a decirle de que me das permiso. Por favor, ven y si te ayuda a decidirte te diré que hoy al y yo le salvamos a Rose de una caída muy grande_

_besos y con cariño _

_Remus Ronald Potter_

_Querido papa:_

_te escribo porque hay cosas que te quiero contar primero que soy Slytherin, soy amigo de los mismos que mi hermano pero esos Slytherin's que nombro Rem son mis amigos y son, espero que no te enfades, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Serafin Snape y Eleador Prince. Bueno te escribo para lo mismo que Rem y tengo que decirte que no me veo un muy buen futuro en la casa de serpientes. Pero una cosa queda clara yo soy una serpiente mañana te lo cuento con mas detalles. Por favor, ven, que salvamos a rose de un golpe poniendo a las escobas del colegio por encima de su velocidad normal _

_besos y con cariño _

_Albus Severus Potter_

Harry acabo de leerlas sonrió y se las dio a su esposa que también sonrió pero quedo un poco preocupada por su hijo ojiverde.

* * *

><p>Que le diran a su padre? este ira a dar el permiso?<p> 


	10. la esperada entrega cargada de

**_la esperada entrega cargada de ¿amenazas miedo y angustia?_**

Harry vas a ir a llevarles las escobas verdad?- pregunto- porque sino vas el sofá es muy cómodo- le amenazo, para ayudarlo a decidir, al ver su cara de duda

Pero eso no es justo porque tengo que dormir en el sofá- dijo como un niño pequeño- y ademas no creo que sea buena idea, son muy pequeños

harry james potter!- grito ya enfadada- con que edad entraste tu?

Con 11

pues entonces, mañana iremos, les llevaremos sus escobas, hablaremos con ellos y veremos sus pruebas- con tono severo- entendido?

De acuerdo pero...

Papii!- grito lily- Mamii! Hoy vienen los primos Hugo y Roxanne- les recordó

Si lily ya lo sabemos- dijo su madre sonriendo

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Las clases se habían suspendido durante 2 días para que se pudieran realizar las pruebas de ingreso para los equipos de quiddich. En la Sala Común de G los de 1º estaban muy nerviosos pues su amigo/compañero/primo, Remus, se presentaría si y solo si su padre venia hoy.

jam, fred,louis! Creéis que papa vendrá?- pregunto temeroso

si, enano tranquilo que si papa no viene por su propio pie- hizo una pausa dramática- lo traerá mama- rieron

Si, claro peque necesitamos al mejor buscador con nosotros- animo Vic a quien teddy abrazaba por la espalda.

Si yo no dudo que darás la talla- aseguro teddy- pero tendrás que batirte con los mayores de G que se presenten- le recordó

ya, pero también estoy preocupado por Al, esas serpientes con las que comparte habitación no son todas buenas- dijo Rem

Tranquilo Rem, que los nott y adams- comenzó su prima Lucy, hija del tío Percy y que estaba enamorada de Tim Nott- lo cuidaran bien, por todo lo que les conviene- rió

_mientras en la Sala Común de S_

Se iba llenando de alumnos de todos los cursos, todos los de 1º ya estaban abajo.

Potter, retirate jamas conseguirás el puesto, no te humilles que no eres digno ni de estar en nuestra presencia- dijo Ben Tylor- deja a los que somos superiores a ti representar a nuestra casa que no queremos que la humilles- rió junto a goyle y mcfly.

Pues no se echara atrás porque el volar lo lleva en la sangre cosa que TU no- defendió Scor

Tu callate Malfoy- dijo jason- que decepcionado debe de estar tu padre- continuo y sonrió al ver que eso le afectaba a Scor- un malfoy amigo de un potter y también de Griffindor's... que vergüenza- rieron

vergüenza la das tu- dijo alguien, cuando voltearon a ver quien era no se lo podían creer, Serafín, el que nunca se metía en discusiones- dejanos en paz mcfly y llevate a tu séquito, o empezaremos a pensar que nos tenéis envidia-dijo enfadado- que os larguéis!- grito al ver que no se iban. Estos se rieron y desenfundaron las varitas y apuntaron a Ser.

Como osas dirigirte a mi, "snape"- dijo con tono despectivo- tu familia no tiene honor y tu no tienes valor para enfrentarte a mi- dijo con superioridad- así que el que deberías de largarte eres tu- en ese momento Ser desenfundo también pero antes de que ninguno hiciera nada había llegado Adams y se los había llevado a los 4 al G.C.

Cuando estaban acabando de desayunar

Harry y Ginevra Potter llegaron a Hogsmeade,y entraron en el colegio, 10 minutos mas tarde acompañados por hagrid entraron en el colegio y esperaron al resto de padres que llegaron enseguida. 5 minutos mas tarde las puertas de G.C. Se abrieron dejando a entrar a el niño que sobrevivió y a su mujer, pero ante de que nadie reaccionara a la presencia del elegido llegaron los Señores mcfly y Tylor, los primeros en reaccionar fueron los potter's y la directora.

Papa!- Gritaron los 3 hermanos al unisono al tiempo que se levantaban, Rem miro a su gemelo y entonces ambos saltaron por encima de la mesa sin tocar nada de la comida para llegar al pasillo central, cayeron uno al lado del otro y justo en el momento en que ambos se estabilizaron corrieron hacia su padre y saltaron a los brazos de su padre, que al recibirlos tubo que dar unos pasos para atrás para no caerse al suelo. Al momento llego James y abrazo a su madre 1º ya que su padre estaba ocupado con los gemelos. Tras saludar a sus dos padres, y bajo la tierna mira de todo el comedor y la despectiva mirada de los Señores e hijOs mcfly y Tylor, james se fue a sentar con sus amigos porque se sentía avergonzado de que le vieran abrazar a sus padres.

Papa has traído las escobas?...- comenzó Al, harry asintió.

Mama te amenazo...- continuo Rem haciendo reír a todos los Weasley's y conocidos de la familia.

Con hacerte dormir en el Sofa...- prosiguió Al con la pregunta de su hermano

o fue tu iniciativa?- finalizo, haciendo que los antes nombrados tuvieran que aguantar la risa, Ginny rió sin intentar ocultarlo.

Me amenazo- respondió harry con la boca pequeña y apesadumbrado.

Eso te pasa por ser sobreprotector SOLO con nosotros y por cabezota- dijeron al unisono dejando salir una pequeña risilla, pero ese comentario produjo mas de una risa en el GC a parte claro que la de su madre que todavía no había parado.

Seguid y me voy ahora mismo- les amenazo

Tu te vas- dijo ginny cambiando radicalmente de una risa incontrolable a una seriedad y enfado, que ni voldemort se atrevería a hablar- Y de la te vas llamas a Ron y Hermione o a quien te de la gana y les dices que duermes en su casa hasta como mínimo Navidad- hizo una pausa- Porque en casa no entras- dijo pausadamente como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, pero eso dio todavía mas miedo, todas las risas se habían apagado con la primera palabra de la madre. Harry sabia que Ginny cuando amenazaba lo hacia en serio, así que entonces saco unas escobas en miniatura, las toco con su varita y se hicieron de tamaño real.

No se cual es la de quien así que tomadlas vosotros sabéis diferenciarlas- y se las dio ellos las miraron sonrieron y se las intercambiaron. Entonces voltearon a ver a Puffrick que se dirija a ellos junto con la directora, Puff le estrecho la mano a harry y le dio un abrazo a Ginny.

Bienvenidos a hogwarts- comenzó la directora que ya los había saludado- me alegra que hayan accedido a venir y espero que se queden a ver las pruebas de sus hijos- esto lo decía mas por los potter

Por supuesto que nos quedaremos- dijo un hombre muy parecido a Jason así que los gemelos supusieron que era el Sr. mcfly- verdad Tom?

Si, claro- contesto el otro que debía ser el Sr. Tylor

bien pues como ya les dije a sus hijos- dirijiendose los que acaban de hablar- bajo su propìa responsabilidad participar en estas pruebas- recordo- ya que yo solo les di permiso y palabra a los potter- mirando a los menores de los potter que parecia que tuvieran una comversacion con puffrick con las miradas- asi que el colegio solo se hace cargo de ellos en el campo de Quiddich queda claro?- los padres asintieron- bien pues les apetece comer algo?- ellos dijeron que querían hablar con todos sus hijos y estocen 4 alumnos se levantaron, 3 chicos y 1 chica esta con mucho pesar ya que sabia lo que se tramaban y ella no quería participar pero si no lo hacia el castigo eran demasiados golpes, y se fueron con los padres.

Y vosotros 3 que tramáis?- pregunto la directora. Ellos pusieron cara inocente

Preparados- los gemelos asintieron, todos vieron que los gemelos ya no tenían sus escobas en la mano todo el colegio se levanto y camino rápidamente hacia ellos- Vamos!- grito mientras todos echaban a correr detrás de los 3 que corrían hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, el colegio encabezados por los familiares/amigos de los gemelos y del profesor cuando ellos saltaban por la ventana desde el 4 piso, la caída era muerte casi segura y mas cuando caían a los acantilados. Pero mágicamente 3 escobas aparecieron recogiéndolos cuando apenas habían bajado del nivel de la ventana, ellos empezaron a volar y a reír de la cara de su padre al parar delante de este.

Y quieres que este tranquilo cuando me hacen esto cada ver- grito el padre angustiado, todos rieron y se fijaron en que no conocían las escobas de los chicos pero una cosa estaba clara eran majestuosas

* * *

><p>Como les ira en las pruebas? pasaran los dos? le dara un ataque a harry? quienes formaran parte de los equipos?<p> 


	11. conversando padres ypruebas de QuiddichI

conversando con sus padres y pruebas de Quiddich I

La primera prueba de quiddich de ese día seria la de Griffindor la cual era antes de la comida. las 4 casas solo tenían una bacante pero en R&H también se disputaban bateadores y 2 cazadores respectivamente. En cambio tanto G como S solo hacían la prueba de Buscador.

El equipo de G ( también los aspirantes) ya se preparaban para irse del G.C, el equipo lo formaban; Cazadores Vic, James y Louis; Bateadores Fred y Angel ; Guardián y capitán Teddy ; buscador se disputaba.

Rem, preparado?- pregunto el capitán

Si, padrino dame 2 minutos- ted asintió y remus se levanto y dirigió hacia la mesa de S- Al, nos vemos en el campo, me voy ya para allí- le explico a su gemelo.

Buena suerte, hermano- y chocaron los anillos

si Rem, buena suerte, e intenta no romperte nada- dijo scor, con el asentimiento de los otros 2 restantes. Rem sonrió y se fue a reunir con sus compañeros para ir al campo a calentar pues la pruebas las veían pocos menos que los partidos.

Rem miro a la mesa de profesores y les dedico una tímida sonrisa a sus padres y estos se la devolvieron, entonces los Griffindor's que participaban en las pruebas se fueron.

Remus paso sin problemas la prueba, y dejando con la boca abierta a sus compañeros. Al acabar albus felicito a su hermano y cuando iban hacia el GC, sus padres, los atraparon y los llevaron a un aula vaciá.

felicidades Rem- le felicito su madre con cariño- hiciste una prueba espectacular- y le abrazo

si ha sido impresionante- le sonrió su padre- Al no tienes algo que contarnos?- le pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era "si"

si papa, bueno como ya sabéis soy el 1º potter en S- dijo mirando al suelo- pues mis compañeros de cuarto son Malfoy, Snape, Mcfly, Tylor y goyle- enumero- pero estos 3 últimos me están haciendo la vida imposible y ademas tienen influencia sobre el reto, a si que en mi defensa tengo a mis mejores amigos Ser, Scor y ely, es la hija de la profesora de DCAO.- entonces les empezó a narrar los sucesos- … y adams, tim y theo son los únicos mayores que nos defienden sin pensarlo pero el resto no.-finalizo y miro a sus padres que lo estaban mirando con pena, mientras su hermano estaba a su lado para darle apoyo.

Albus Severus Potter Weasley- le nombro su padre- te llamas así por 2 grandes magos, el 1º por el mago mas grande de su generación, Albus Dumbeldore ,el cual me cuido y potencio como a un hijo, y el 2º en honor a un slytherin, el cual es el hombre mas valiente que yo halla conocido y también el cual me mataría si se enterara pero estoy vivo gracias a el, Severus Snape. Y tus apellidos son legendarios grandes magos los han llevado a traves de las generaciones- explico- me da igual que seas Slytherin, que seas amigo del hijo de Snape o Malfoy, me da igual que tengas problemas o que te hagas daño haciendo alguna tontería- continuo- pero no voy a tolerar que te sientas no digno u orgulloso de tu nombre, entero desde la "A" hasta la "Y"- le reprendió

Pero es que me siento mal, porque os decepcione y ensucie el nombre de potter...- hablo

no digas tonterías Albus- le interrumpió su madre- me niego a escuchar de nuevo que nos decepcionaste por quedar en S.- comenzando a enfadarse por la actitud tan negativa de uno de sus adorados gemelos

No! soy la vergüenza de la familia- afirmo mirando con seguridad a los ojos de sus padres- soy el 1º potter y weasley en quedar en S.- odiándose a si mismo, pero la respuesta que recibió fue la que nunca había recibido ni mucho menos de quien la había recibido, se quedo con los ojos como platos al igual que el resto de los presentes. Harry al oír lo que su hijo pensaba de si mismo le dio una bofetada en la cara, y se hizo el silencio tras su acción, y fue el mismo quien lo rompió.

Albus despierta, tu no eres la vergüenza de ninguna familia- dijo tranquilamente mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la atura de sus hijos- tu eres una serpiente, y llevas el nombre de una, pero el hecho de estar en esa casa no te convierte en una deshonra- puso su mano derecha en el hombro de su hijo- mas bien me alegro que estés allí. Tu eres valiente, astuto bueno e inteligente, tienes cualidades para estar en cualquier casa, pero también eres mas ambicioso que rem- y puso su otra mana en el hombro de su otro hijo- sois como 2 gotas de agua pero tenéis pequeñas diferencias que son insignificantes, es decir, habláis, os comportáis hasta pensáis igual, pero os diferencian en los personal/interior, que la valentía y la fuerza de uno es mayor que la del otro- señalando a Rem- pero también que la astucia y ambición del otro es mayor que la del uno- señalando esta vez a albus- y físicamente la única diferencia que tenemos los 3 son los ojos, pero que tengáis pequeñas diferencias no os hace indignos de nuestra familia de acuerdo?- los dos asintieron

Y que no se os olvide que vuestras diferencias os hacen parte del otro, o sea, uno no seria quien es sin el otro y viceversa- finalizo Ginny- vamos a comer que Al tiene que pateares el culo a todas las serpientes que osen cruzarse en su camino- bromeo su madre y salieron los 4 riendo.

Al llegar al GC Albus se fue a la mesa verde/plata muy pensativo mientras que su hermano iba a la mesa roja/dorada y sus padres a la de profesores. "papa tiene razón soy potter y lo seré hasta el fin de mis días y mas aya"- pensó al mientras conversaba con sus amigos. Al finalizar la comida Adams se le acerco y le dijo que se tenían que ir el asintió y le dijo que se despedía e iba.

suerte Al- dijo ser- vamos a estar allí asta el final- finalizo con el asentimiento de los otros 2. Al sonrió y se dirijo a la mesa de su familia

me tengo que ir- dijo

Buena suerte Al- gritaron todos los weasley's que estaban reunidos en la mesa G a pesar de que no fueran de esa casa, también gritaron Ted y angel y sus amigos de 1º, llamando la atención de todo el GC. El sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir, los merodeadores y los chicos de 1º se subieron a la mesa y gritaron- Albus... Severus …. potter …. Weasley, Nunca lo olvides- Al se volteo y escucho- NUNCA MAS- gritaron esta vez todos lo anteriores nombrados (cuando el buena suerte) Al sonrió

Nunca mas lo olvidare os lo juro- y se fue

30 minutos mas tarde ya estaban todos preparados para salir de los vestuarios, todos llevaban sus escobas excepto Al, este fue a llamarla- draconius meralda- sujetando el colmillo que colgaba de su cuello junto a la joya que su padrino Percy le había regalado, "tengo que escribir lo de la conversación con papa y mama en el diario que me regalo Neville", pensó y luego de medio minuto de espera la escoba llego y volvió con el resto de serpientes que había en el vestuario. Los aspirantes eran 10 (incluido Al) y los miembros del equipo eran cazadores Heros Morgan, Christopher Mcfly y timoty nott; bateadores Sarah Mcfly y el capitan Adams Cronk; Guardian Theo Nott. Se abrieron las puertas y salieron allí Al vio a toda su familia y a sus amigos juntos sin importar la casa, también vio a sus padres junto con Neville Puffrick y Angelina. Pero pronto se concentro en lo que decía Adams...

* * *

><p>Que pasara en la prueba de Al? la superara? sera el nuevo buscador de Slytherin? o perdera ante McFly?<p> 


End file.
